The Moments
by Aihara Aya
Summary: A story about the moments between Hikari and Jun in their adventurous journey, invloving Team Galactic.


Hikari Platinum had investigated about Team Galactic─requested by Looker. As her journey continue, she spyed over them, battled all of them, and sometimes got into their building. Hikari was helped by Jun Pearl─her childhood friend─when it comes to Team Galactic. But seeing Jun's personality, things weren't always going well.

_1\. Floaroma Meadow_

Hikari tried to be sneaky as her foot stepped to the ground lightly─almost have no sound. She watched as the two Galactic Grunts in front of her keep screaming to the old man about giving them honey to lure out wild Pokémon more.

The Windworks Key. That's what she aiming for.

That key was hanging on one of the grunt's belt. If she keep doing this, they won't notice her, she thought. And when her right hand almost reach that key, something came, at a very wrong time.

"Kari Kari I found you! Look what I hold right here! It's a Honey! It could lure wild Pokémon more often than usual─huuh? Who's the guy that dressed in a spaceman uniform. They're kinda weird..." Jun raised one of his eyebrows after loudly screaming about the honey he's holding. Didn't know that Hikari was on a hard position, and now he's making it even harder.

The grunts turned back only to found a blonde boy─and a raven-haired girl whose her hand trying to get the Windworks Key.

"Hey! What are you doing in there, little brat!?"

"...Oops."

_2\. Eterna City_

"Be careful. There are two stairs here. One of them, a trap it must be." said Looker with a low-voice, trying to keep his disguise in the Galactic Grunts uniform.

Observing the building carefully, Hikari nodded. "Well, then I must keep this disguise, right? I'll try as much as I can then." she smiled as her eyes keep staring the other grunts. A Galactic building at Eterna, the grunts should be here more, she thought. Dressed as a Galactic Grunt, Hikari started to walk carefully and hiding her face with her white scarf.

But sadly, Jun didn't listen to _any_ of Looker's words.

"Bah! Who cares about disguise!? Just go to the whatever stair you like! I'm going, Kari Kari!" and then he rushed as fast as he could, leaving Hikari behind, only to get catched by the other grunts in a few seconds.

_3\. Pastoria City_

"What!? There is a bomb!? Master, I'm going with you!" Jun exclaimed.

"No! You two! Stay here! It's dangerous! There are maybe more bombs. I'll go check it myself!" Wake pointed out Jun and Hikari's face. "And you, little girl. Go follow the grunt! There maybe an information about them if you follow him." said him followed with Hikari's nod.

"Right!"

"It's no fair! Why should I stay here doing nothing!?" Jun protested.

Wake sighed, "It's better for you to be here. I'll inform you right away after I checked the Great Marsh, got it?"

"Well, then, Mr. Crasher Wake. I'll go follow that grunt now." Hikari smiled.

"Hm. Take care, you. Hng? Where is that blonde boy?" the mask-wearing man looked over to his right and left, but no Jun is there.

"I'm going into there!" there he was, running to the inside of the Great Marsh, completely abandoned what Wake said earlier.

"Dammit come back here you!"

_4\. Lake Acuity_

Jun lost.

He lost to one of the Galactic Commanders, the woman with pink hair, Jupiter. Hikari just stood in front of him. The sound of harsh wind followed by snows filled the silence. She couldn't believe he lost─to a Galactic member.

"Yeah, that's... right. I lost to her," Jun stared the snow beneath him. The cold air didn't even bug these trainers.

The raven-haired girl confused whether to comfort him by saying _'It's okay! No one in the world is perfect!'_ or motivated him with words like, _'Then you must go stronger than now, Jun!'_.

"...but a lost is a lost. I can't change that. All I have to do now is going stronger, to protect the legendary Pokémon, to protect all that I loved. And I hope you can help me reach that point, Kari Kari." said him with a small smile. Hikari didn't expect this. Her childhood friend, who always rushes to anywhere, impatient, and hates to lose, now accept his lost. Well, anyone should grow little by little. Slowly, she holds his hand, then smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

_5\. Veilstone City_

"Kari Kari, are we there yet?"

A small vein popped out of Hikari's forehead. Jun kept asking the same question for the last ten minutes, and of course it annoyed her so much.

"No, Jun. We aren't there yet."

"Haah... why must they made a building like this? With so many warp panels here and there! I want to beat that Cyrus guy so bad! Aaargh!"

"Ssst! I said be quiet! I do not want they found us here, Jun! Just a little longer!" she puts her index finger in front of her lips, warned Jun about his loud sigh earlier.

"Alright, alright." Jun puts his hands in the back of his head. He stared to the many things around him and looked to Hikari again, "Kari Kari."

"What?"

"...Are we there yet?"

_6\. Spear Pillar_

"Well, well, look who's here. That little girl who beats me many times. I've got a lot of trouble because of you!" Mars pointed at Hikari's face.

"Hmph. It's not my fault. You're just too weak to defeat me." she grinned.

"What!? You little brat! You'll get my revenge now!" Mars exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!"

All of them turned back, only to see a familiar blonde who rushed through the Spear Pillar hall with a grin put on his face, "Don't start the party without me!"

Jupiter chuckled a little, "Oh, that crybaby boy from Lake Acuity. Want to get your revenge, little boy?" she puts her hands on her hips.

"Heh. I'm not the same guy again. I'm much stronger now. I'll battle with you, Kari Kari!" said Jun followed by Hikari's nod.

"Humph. A double battle, you said. It doesn't matter. We'll crush you two anyway."

The Twinleaf Town trainers grinned at the same time and sent out their respective starters.

"Bring it on."

.

.

And there she was, relaxing in her own bedroom after the defeat of Team Galactic. She had defeated eight Gym Leaders, the Pokémon League, then finally she became the new Sinnoh Champion. Hikari closed her eyes. There are so many things happened. And of course she couldn't handle it alone.

Jun was the one who supported her along her journey. And Jun himself? Sleeps right beside her, while giving her a tight, warm embrace. Hikari stared into his cute face while sleeping. An idiot who always rushed to anywhere and anytime. A silly boy who couldn't sit still. But he's the only person who fight along her until the end. She couldn't hold her smile if remembering the moments she had spent with Jun when it involved Team Galactic.

Slowly, but surely, Hikari kissed Jun's cheek and smiled again,

.

.

_Jun, you such an idiot, yet adorable boyfriend._


End file.
